


Misunderstandings

by mari681



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, coffee shop AU, still has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs a coffee shop, and is enjoying the quiet night... until a man comes in dragging a screaming child.</p><p>Day one of 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort never came back. Harry grew up with Sirius(and Severus his last year of school. Pulling pigtails, anyone?), after Pettigrew was successfully turned in - AU from Prisoner of Azkaban. Malfoys fled Britan after Voldemort was defeated, to France. Harry wanted anomnimity, so he fled to America after Hogwarts, and Hermione and Ron and others moved with him, sick of how anti-creature legislature was taking effect. Tonks died in child-birth, and Remus died in a car accident two years later. Teddy is eight, Scorpius is four. Astoria isn't in the picture - divorce.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading as a blonde man practically dragged a screaming toddler into Prongs. Now, that might not be unusual in a fast food joint, but in this coffee shop, it was. Especially at this late an hour.

He frowned as the man simply plopped the boy in the middle of the floor and continued on up to the register. In spite of his frown, he nodded when the heavily pregnant brunette behind the cash register glanced at him. No harm in serving the man, but… Perhaps he should introduce himself. After all, it was likely something as simple as a father out with his son. And he did have experience with children - quite a bit.

He stood up and stretched silently, before heading towards the counter. As he got closer, he noticed just how worn out the man looked, how tired his handsome - yes, Harry was perfectly free to look - handsome features were.

He leaned on the counter, and flashed a grin at the man. “I’d recommend the Metamorph Cocoa for your son. It is laced with lavender for calming.” Rather, a mild calming potion, but what muggles didn’t know, didn’t hurt them.

The man looked at him, a flash of something suspicious in his eyes, before he winced at a particularly loud scream from the boy. “I don’t trust, how do you say, essential oils? I appreciate your thought, though.” 

Harry beamed at the accent of the other man, not taking offense at his words. “Ah, another foreigner! French? Is your wife from here?”

The mans’ expression turned icy. “No, actually. I came here for my job. How is it any of your business?”

Harry straightened up, and gestured to the screaming boy, with an edge in his voice. “It is my bloody business when a stranger brings a screaming boy into my coffee shop, and then proceeds to ignore him.”

The man glanced at the boy, and his face crumpled, but then went blank. “I… I apologize. I just was never good with him, and then…” he shook his head. “Never mind. Rest assured that I did not kidnap him. Scorpius is my child - and just mine, now.”

Harry hid a wince. Oh. He really put his foot into it. The poor mans’ wife must have died recently. He smiled at the man, and risked a pat on his shoulder. “There, there. I’ll make a plain hot cocoa for him, if thats’ okay with you.”

The blond flinched slightly at the hand, but nodded. “Yes… I suppose that might help.”

Harry could feel his eyes on him as he made the hot chocolate, just as he could feel Hermiones’ eyes on him burning a hole in his back. 

When he finished - just barely managing to slip the calming potion in the hot drink, and adding a slight cooling charm he handed it to the man. “Mind you, it isn’t good to reward bad behaviour. But sometimes they are just so tuckered out they just need a distraction.”

Harry frowned as the man sniffed the drink suspiciously, managing to replace it with a smile before the man looked back up. The man didn’t say a word, merely turned to his son, and waved the beverage in front of his face.

Harry didn’t bother hiding the laugh that bubbled up as the little boy immediately ceased his screams, and grabbed for the cup. Before the man could worry about the heat, he called out “You can give it to him - It should be cool enough with the milk I added.”

The man cast him a measuring glance, but did as he said, and Harry was rewarded with the sight of the boy guzzling the drink down.

But he wasn’t idle. By the time the man came back up, this time with the boy in his arms quietly starting to nod off, he had a cup ready for the man. One that had caused Hermione to almost protest, before he silenced her with a glare.

Before the man could say anything, Harry spoke up. “I’m good at choosing drinks. Part of the reason I spend my free hours here, even when I don’t have too. Trust me, please?”

He nodded as the man took it. The drink was a special concoction - one he usually saved for his closest friends. It was a simple hot chocolate - but with vanilla and a dash of Felix Felicis. Perhaps not strictly legal, especially when used on muggles, but neither was it illegal. And this man looked like he could use some luck - what little luck such a small dose of ‘Felicis would give him.

The man took a small sip, then smiled. “Thank you, for everything. How much do I owe you?”

Harry shook his head. “Nothing.” As the man frowned, he continued. “I know what it is like to be a single father. Everyone needs some help.”

The man was still frowning, but he nodded. “As you wish. I thank you again.”

As the man walked out, Harry called a cheery “Come back anytime!”

He was still staring at the door, when he yelped, and whirled to face the brunette. “Hermione! What was that for.”

Hermione kept one hand posed to poke him again, the other resting on her belly. “Harry.” He winced at the sickly sweet way she said his name. “You do realize that is a muggle, don’t you?”

Harry cocked his head. “Yes, Hermione. I…”

“Then why did you give him Felix Felicis, for Merlins’ sake?” she questioned, eyes blazing.

“Why, because that is what we do.” Harry replied.

“Yes, calming potions. Energizing potions. Hell, even healing potions. Simple things that don’t outright change a persons’ life immediately.”

Harry frowned, and rounded the counter to plop down in one of the cushy chairs, Hermione following him, except to a chair with a footrest and a straight back. Then he replied. “Hermione, I remember what it was like when I first got Teddy. If I can help someone else in that situation, I will.”

Hermione shook her head, but smiled at him. “I understand. Just don’t let Snape know you used some of his precious Felix Felicis on a muggle.

~~~

The moment Draco was out of sight, he apparated, clutching his precious, sleeping bundle, careful not to spill his laced drink. Yes, he was very well aware that neither of the drinks he had received tonight were entirely muggle.

As he landed, both black-haired men glanced up at him. “Drake?” his god-father asked, curious. “I thought you weren’t going to visit until tomorrow.”

Draco handed his cup to the one who had spoke. “Sev, this isn’t a muggle coffee, but I don’t know what it has in it. Can you tell?” he glanced at the other man, his god-fathers… lover… as he started to laugh. “Sirius?” was his only question.

Severus rolled his eyes at the other, and sat the cup down. “What my mutt here is laughing at is the cup. Was there a black haired man, by any chance? Or a pregnant brunette?”

Draco glanced between the two, but nodded. “Yes, both. The man made this, and a hot chocolate for Scorp.”

Sirius sobered, amusement still in his eyes. “So that is why the dragonlet is so quiet.” Then he glanced at his lover. “Sev, I told you we should have introduced them sooner.”

“There was no time, mutt. Lucius refused to let this one come back to England.”

“What happened to our trip to France that someone kept putting off, hmm?”

“Who was it that refused to take a muggle airplane?”

Draco, finally tired of not getting an answer, broke in. “Enough. Is it something that will hurt Scorp? Do I need to get a beozoar?”

Sirius humphed, almost insulted, and Severus smirked at him. It was Sirius who answered. “No, of course not. My Bambi wouldn’t do a thing like that.”

“Then what…”

Severus interrupted with a sigh. “Siri, stop baiting him. Drake, the cocoa was laced with a calming potion. Didn’t Harry tell you?”

At that, Draco blinked. “Harry? The Harry that Sirius is always trying to set me up with? I thought he was a muggle. He just said that the Metamorph Cocoa was laced with Lavender oil. I refused, of course, and he offered to make a plain Cocoa, so I accepted.”

Severus closed his eyes as Sirius started laughing again. In an overly patient tone, Severus sighed. “Draco, did you not find the name suspicious? It is a hot cocoa laced with calming potion. Harry named it after his god-son, as it is the only thing that can get the brat to sleep on full-moon nights.” He opened his eyes. “And, yes. The Harry. Perhaps you should call him tonight.”

Draco glared at his god-father. “Excuse me. I had a four-year old screaming bloody murder.”

Sirius finally stopped, and stood up. “Here, give me the dragonlet. I’ll put him to sleep in the bedroom we keep for Teddy. You talk to Sev.”

He reluctantly handed his son over. Yes, he should have a talk with his god-father. That was why he was visiting after all. And with how protective Sev was over Scorp, he would say something if Sirius wasn’t to be trusted.


	2. A conversation, and an interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Kinda. I tried working on my others, but they are older, and I need to clean them up a bit before I can write more on them. This is newer, so it hasn't changed much. :)  
> And I got my laptop fixed. Still no wifi, but I'm making do.  
> ~~~  
> I'm being mean to Hermione, issues with her pregnancy that *could* lead to miscarriage, but both she and the child are ok.

Harry looked up from his paperwork as the bells jingled. He was curious. Te reason he had his paperwork out at the register was because this was down time. None of his regulars came in at this time. It was the middle of the work day, and students were in school.

He immediately recognized the shock of blonde hair from just the other night. The muggle with the exhausted-to-a-tantrum kiddo. 

He smiled. “So, is your son in school?”

The blonde blinked at that. It had been nearly a week, surely Sirius had mentio… Perhaps not. His own godfather would find this entertaining. “No, he is with his… Uncles.” Then, Draco shook his head. Time to get in the game. He might not appreciate being set up, but now that he wasn’t dead on his feet, he could see Harrys’ appeal. Dark-haired, slim, lithe, and a  lovely sense of fashion. He stalked over to the counter, and leaned on it. “So, a calming potion?”

Harry nearly fell off his stool, then glanced to check that they were alone once he regained his balance. “Beauxbaxton or Drumstrang?” America may not have as strict a statue of secrecy, but better to err on the side of caution. “I know you can’t be Hogwarts.”

“Pourquoi pensez-vous devinez pas?” Draco grinned at the expression on Harrys’ face. “I wouldn’t be mean enough to make you guess. I attended Beaubaxtons. Father wanted Drumstrang, since Hogwarts was out of the question, but Mother won that battle.”

Cocking his head, Harry replied with a smirk. “Why didn’t you visit Hogwarts for the Tournament? Surely I wouldn’t have missed you.” He winced at that. Was he  flirting with a widower? But the other started it, so… And it  had been ages since his last relationship. Most people ran away as soon as they met Teddy.

Draco laughed at that, hooking one of the nearby bar stools with his ankle, and pulling it over to sit. “That one was Fathers’ fault, I’m afraid.” He rested his chin on crossed arms. “Father is a bit paranoid. Good reason, but long story.” He shook his head slightly. “I did want to come…” then it was his turn to smirk. “And now I really do wish I had came.”

Harry could feel his cheeks heating up, but tried to ignore them. Wow, he was really out of practice. But… That happened with an eight-year old munchkin in the picture. “Oh, Hogwarts isn’t all  that special.”

And  that left him the perfect opening. Draco smiled, a real, honest-to-merlin smile. “Oh, but from what I’ve heard, you are.”

Harry went from blushing, to glaring at the blond. If looks could kill, Draco would be 50 feet under. “Fine. You  obviously know who I am, so who the  bloody hell are  you ?”

Draco blinked at that. That had to be the fastest 360 he had even seen. In spite of that quick change, he half-bowed on his stool, grin on his face. “Draco Malfoy, at your service.”

Then Harry blinked, and his smile reappeared. “Oh. Oh! Draco.  That Draco?” he shook his head ruefully. “I don’t know why I didn’t make the connection sooner. Siri has been blathering on about you and… Scorpius? He loves Teddy, but dearly misses having a little one to spoil. I’m afraid Teddy is at the age where he is more interested in potions with Sev than pranks.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at that. “My exact words. Well, almost. Do you know Sirius has been trying to get us together for eons?”

“I know.” Harry sighed, and hid his face on the counter. “Far too long.” He mumbled.

“I was exaggerating, Harry.” Draco laughed.

Harry looked up. “I wasn’t. He started nagging Sev as soon as I was legal. And pretty much hasn’t stoppe…” Harry stopped mid-sentence. “Wait. You have a son. That mutt was trying to set me up with a  married  man.” He stared at Draco, almost pleading. “Please, please,  please  tell me he wasn’t.”

Draco shook his head, but in amusement. “I was. For almost four years. But not happily. Never happily.” Then he sighed. “Remember. Your godfather was born and raised a pureblood. He likely thought nothing of it.”

“Still…!” Harry whined. “It’s the  principle of the thing.”

Draco searched about for a change of subject, then he caught on something. “You have a son?”

“Well, in a way.” Harry smiled at the thought. “In all but blood. His mother died having him, and I was his godfather. I helped his father raise him for, oh, two years. Then I gained full custody when his father died in a car wreck, of all things. Tedd…” Harry stopped. His eyes widened. “Shit!”

Draco blinked at that. “What?”

Harry stood up. “I need to go get him. Usually Hermione is here by now to take over. I…” he started gathering up his papers, still talking. “Are you staying with Sev and Siri?” h answered his own question. “Yes, I suppose you are. That must be why they insisted Teddy and I and Hermione come over for supper. I’ll see you then?” he paused, looking expectantly at Draco.

He just blinked. “Yyyes. I am. And yes, I’ll see you then.”

“Good! I’ll see you out, then.” Harry had his papers all in one arm, and started walking out, pulling Draco along with his free hand. “I have to lock up, otherwise I’d leave you. Well, that, and I need to check on Hermione after I get Teddy. Her husband went missing, oh six months ago on a mission. And since she  is nearly nine months preggers, shes’ moved in with Teddy and I, and I try to keep an ey…” Harry paused, as he locked the door behind them. “Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble.” Then he looked up at Draco. “Well. See you later.” He started to turn to apparate, but stopped mid-stride and turned back around, with a bright smile. “Thank you for stopping by.” And  then he apparated.

Draco stood there for a good thirty seconds. Well. Sev had warned him that the younger Black was much like his godfather, and a force of nature. He should have taken that warning seriously. Refreshing, yes. But leaves you feeling drained and… and longing.

~~~

What Harry  hadn’t said was that Hermione was always early, so they could close up for a late late lunch, she could make sure Harry ate, and they could both pick up Teddy. Especially after Ron… Well. Harry shook his head. At least he had  some filter left. Even a friend of the family had to need to know  all  their dirty secrets.

But he was worried. So he didn’t stop to chat with Teddys’ teacher as he usually did. And so he told Teddy they were going to visit Sirius and Severus. Thankfully Draco hadn’t made it back yet, so he wasn’t distracted. It was a  good distraction, but not now. And after a hurried conference with Severus, he apparated to the house they shared.

Harry wasn’t too worried once he saw Hermione on the sofa. But then she didn’t stir. And he knew that she was very sensitive to the Wards. “Hermione?” he called, shaking her shoulder. “Hermione, wake up.”

And she blinked slowly. Which was almost worse than no response. To this day, Hermione still came out of sleep with her wand aimed.

“’Ry? I… I don’t feel very good.” She tried to sit up, but couldn’t manage it. “I was throwing up this morning. Surely I only caught Teddys’ stomach bug from last week.”

Harry sighed, and helped Hermione sit up. “It might be. But, Mione, I  am  calling Sev. You never get sick, luv.”

“Don’t bother him.”

“I am, Hermione. This isn’t normal.” As he was speaking, Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small oval mirror.

Hermione reached, rather sluggishly, but still someone managed to knock it out of Harrys’ hand to the floor, where it shattered. 

Now Harry was really worried. Hermione may not be a seeker, but she was  never clumsy. Not anymore.

He laid Hermione back down, her head on the armrest, before standing up and crossed to the floo.

~~~

Draco glanced up from reading Scorpius, across to Sirius and Sev. “Where is Harry? I thought he was planning on being here.”

They exchanged glances, before Severus spoke. “His friend had a few complications with her pregnancy, so he is staying in the hospital with her until they release her. And Teddy is with his Grandmother.”

“Is she and the babe okay?” Draco asked. Harry had seemed so w orried . And, well, that was a good excuse.

“Yes, thankfully. Tired. The child had to be delivered. Only two weeks early, so not too premature. Still, the doctors want to keep her for at least 48 hours. And the baby will stay until she is up to weight.”

Just then, Draco felt something smushy hit the side of his head. “Scopius…” he warned, but then gaped. It still surprised him how quickly the little bugger could get messy. “Scorpius, bath time.”

“No, papa. I wanta play.”

Draco sighed, and with an apologetic look to the other two adults, picked Scorpius up under one arm, and headed for the stairs. Screams of protest followed him all the way up the stairs, and for a bit longer, until a rather loud splash was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I do work in healthcare, but in long-term care, which is geriatrics. So I know next to nothing about preeclampsia. Only what I googled, and the little warnings I remembered. I’m mostly skipping over it. It could be an entirely different wizarding disease.  
> ~~~  
> Pourquoi pensez-vous devinez pas? = Why don’t you guess’ in google translate french.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not see anything from me for a while. I’m doing pre-planning for my NaNoWriMo novel. Now that I’m working 3rd shift, I’m going to try really hard to get it done. It was going to be a HP fanfic, but… I want to try and branch out. And, November, of course, I’ll be mostly working on my NaNoWriMo novel. So, I pushed to get this out. A bit short, but...

Draco heard updates from Sirius, of course. But other than that, he stayed away from the Potters. He needed time to get his head on straight. It wasn’t just him, and it wasn’t just Harry. With Scorpius in the picture, he couldn’t afford to just fall into love without a thought for the future - couldn’t afford another Astoria. And there was Harrys’ Teddy. And if Harry took so much responsibility for his friend, was there anything left for him?

Yes, Draco could admit. He was a jealous bastard at times. But he was also loyal. And he also had more responsibilities than he once had.

~~~

Harry gave Teddy a boost up to the window. Finally, little Rosalind Lavina was out of the NICU. It had been a stressful month. Hermione had been sent home after only a week. But it had been touch-and-go with Rosie.

He felt Hermiones’ hand on his shoulder, and set Teddy down, turning around. “So?”

Hermiones’ slight face brightened into a grin. “The doc said she could come home tomorrow, if there are no further complications. She isn’t quite up to weight, but…” and Hermione pressed her hand to the window, rather suspiciously keeping an eye on the nurse who had made her way to Roses’ cot. “He says it is nothing to worry about - she isn’t much smaller at this point than if she was born on time. Smaller than a formula fed babe, of course. And with her home, she will be able to get breast milk all the time, rather than formula feedings at night.”

And, Harry thought with a hidden grimace, you won’t be worrying when they force you away from the hospital to sleep at home for the night. But he didn’t say that. No, all he did was smile at her obvious distraction. “Well, I’m sure she’s hungry now. Why don’t you let the nurse know you are here?”

Hermione brightened at that, and left after giving him and Teddy both a peck on their respective cheeks. “I do believe I’ll do that.”

Harry turned to Teddy. “Well, want to help me with the shop, buddy?”

Teddy grinned at him, and underneath the glamour, Harry could see his hair turning bright pink. “Of course, Papa. Can we bake muffins?”

“Well…” Harry pretended to think.

“Papa!” whined Teddy. “You said we were going to make some of Aunt Hermys favorite!”

Harry reached down and ruffled his hair. “Oh, now I remember. Of course. Well, we better be on our way.”

~~~

Draco walked in to the smell of fresh baked banana bread, and heard what was obviously the laughter of a little boy. He couldn’t help but smile at that.

And then he saw them. Two heads bent over something on the counter, one big and one small, but both with messy shocks of short black hair. And his heart jumped as Harry looked up, and smiled at him. Then Harry looked back down, and whispered something in the boys ear.

Quickly, the boy looked around, his eyes widening briefly at the visitor, and looked up at Harry with a question on his face. Harry nodded.

The boy squirmed down from the stool, something clutched carefully in his hand. He came over to Draco - rather slowly, but not overly-cautiously. He looked up at Draco curiously, and studied him for a moment. Then he spoke. “You smell good. Nice.” Then he nodded, rather decisively for such a small boy, and opened his hand to show a muffin. “Papa and I made muffins, as a surprise for Aunt Hermy and my new cous. Would you like one?”

“Why, thank you.” Draco smiled at him, but took the muffin from him seriously. “Muffins are my favorite.” Then he took a bite, his eyes widening as he bit back a moan. Merlin. They were delicious. He looked over at a giggle from Harry, and raised an eyebrow. 

At that, Harry grinned. “Sorry, but your expression! Merlin, Draco. You’d think…” he paused, almost having forgotten Teddy was listening in. Then he rephrased his words. “You’d think that you never had a muffin.”

Draco shook his head vigorously. “Never this good. There is a limit to house-elf cooking.”

Harry grimaced at that, but turned to Teddy. “Ted, why don’t you go play upstairs?”

Teddy gave him a frown, but obeyed, although his feet were dragging a bit. 

Once he was gone, Harry turned to Draco. “Don’t let Hermione hear you say that. She still had a bee in her bonnet over the Hogwarts house-elves.”

“Really? Why?”

Harry waved his hand in a dismissive motion. “Oh, never mind. Just don’t.” Then he smiled. “So, was there something you wanted?”

Draco grinned. “You. I…”

“Excuse me?” Harry about choked, and raised his eyebrow in question.

At that, Draco smirked. “Listen, first. I want to take you out to supper. Tonight.”

Harry blushed. “Oh, I couldn’t. I can’t leave Teddy by himself, and Hermione hasn’t been getting enough sleep with her worrying.”

“Sev and Sirius have volunteered to watch the boys. I’m sure they’ll get along famously.” Was Dracos’ only reply, a smirk on his face as he waited for the next objection.

“I haven’t anything to wear.” Harry sighed as he realized how that came out. “I mean, I’ve been too busy to wash clothes, with everything going on.”

“A scourgify charm.” Draco blinked. “You are a wizard, aren’t you?”

Harry bristled at that. “Yes, thank you very much. Is that comment supposed to impress me?”

Draco actually had the audacity to laugh. “No, but it is who I am.” He shrugged. “I won’t give up, Harry. If not tonight, then tomorrow. And, if I must, I will enlist Sevs’ help in this matter.”

Harry gulped at that. That meant getting Sirius involved. And they were both still very much insistent he and Draco would be a good couple. Well, their words were ‘explosive’, and ‘necessary’, but from Siri and Severus, that was practically world-ending praise. With a final sigh, Harry gave in. “Fine, I’ll met you at Siri and Sevs’ at 7pm. But no later than 10.”

Draco smiled softly. “Thank you Harry.” And turned to leave.


End file.
